


The Guardian

by ilovelocust



Series: Monster Sheith Month [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1, M/M, Monster Fuckers Sheith 2019, Pact/Contract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: The villagers below spoke of a monster.  A giant ghost of speed and teeth.  White as the snow it kills on.  They fear it.  Keith does not.





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Monster Sheith Month.

The snow would be pretty if it weren’t for the harsh winds whipping it around his cloak, freezing cold and obscuring his vision. Other men would turn away, attempt to flee back to civilization and safety before the snow consumed them, hiding their grizzly corpses under a white blanket until the spring thaw, but not Keith. Fool or madman, he can’t stop now. Not when he’s heard the howls, distant and echoing among the mountain’s peaks but familiar all the same. A precious memory unearthed and thrust shining back into the light.

The villagers below spoke of a monster. A giant ghost of speed and teeth. White as the snow it kills on. They fear it. Keith does not.

Ahead, something massive moves, it seems more shadow than solid. It could be a trick of the swirling snow, but then he see the eyes and knows he was right. The shadow turns away and Keith gives chase. He’s pitifully slow, footing unsure, tripping and righting himself, but he follows without stop. Through the forest and cold, following a shadow he can barely see, yet never fully abandons him.

It leads him to a cave, something unnatural glowing within. Prickles of light that seem to come from nowhere at all. He follows it deeper. Unsurprised as the air slowly warms. The walls glisten, first ice, then wet, until his long journey ends as the winding passage of stone opens to a cavern, a steaming pool of water spread out below. Natural hot spring or something more? He can never tell when magic is involved.

There on an outcropping stands the white wolf, huge in a way even distance can’t disguise. It’s like walking into the past. He’s small again, dragging little gifts through the woods to lay at the guardian’s feet. He’d been so young and unaware. Not understanding how lucky he was that the guardian tolerated his shiny rocks and pretty flowers cluttering his alter. The villager’s had not been bringing their great sacrifices of meat and fish in exchange for the safety of boy who spent more time in the great beast’s woods than among humans.

That was long ago though. Before the Galra razed the village and carted their guardian away in blood and chains. They’ve both changed since then. The guardians coat is rent with scars, his muzzle prominently slashed, and Keith is no longer small and unaware.

He carries no gifts. He has no home to beg protection of with wild game and domesticated meat. What he wants has a far more personal price.

The guardian watches Keith impassively as he discards his scarf and pulls down his hood to reveal his face. Nerves twist his stomach, as he speaks, “Shiro, great wolf of the woods. I am Keith Kogane of the Mamora village, and I have come to make a pact with you.” The wolf goes unnaturally still. Recognition maybe?

And what would you offer in exchange for this pact? A voice strong and deeps sounds in his head, rougher and worn down from his memories.

“Myself,” He does not whisper, even as it feels like all moisture has left his tongue. He nearly jumps when the wolf moves, has to school his urge to step back as Shiro approaches with a predators grace. Shiro does not have to accept his offer. He could laugh and send him back out into the cold to freeze if Keith is not to his liking.

Shiro circles him slowly, appraisingly. The hair on his neck prickles as the wolf passes behind him. Tempting, but how can I know the quality of your offer, when it is covered in so much cloth? The words aren’t subtle, but then Keith isn’t good at subtle, so its just as well. 

He doesn’t make a show of disrobing, even if he had the desire he lacks the knowledge. Goosebumps cover his skin as he bares himself. Not cold enough to freeze water is not the same as not cold. Soon enough there is nothing left between him and the open air, he shivers as Shiro’s finishes his inspection.

Did you bring something to prepare your sacrifice, or are you offering me a gift I cannot enjoy without breaking? Shiro asks.

“I did,” Keith says quickly. He kneels down to dig out the small pot of oil he’d secured in his bag. Taking the opportunity to peek backwards, “Oh,” Keith says, faintly unable to pull his eyes back. Shiro on all four legs stands taller than himself, and he’s proportionate. Maybe he should have taken the time to practice before coming to the cave.

Well? Shiro’s voice echo’s in his head, dragging his attention away from what swings between Shiro’s legs. Present.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit short because I'm trying to keep up with the prompts. I need to get faster as a writer, which mean challenging myself to write on a time limit.


End file.
